Complicated Love
by HannieBananie
Summary: Hermione and Draco team up to make their crushes jealous, but end up liking each other in the process. Based on the movie, Drive Me Crazy
1. Chapter 1

~Complicated Love~ Chapter 1  
  
When Hermione Granger stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, at least fifteen heads turned her way.  
  
"Wow, who's the new girl?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
Hermione sat down beside them.  
  
"Harry," Ron whispered. "She's sitting down next to us!"  
  
"You guys are the most shallow people I know!" Hermione giggled.  
  
Ron and Harry stared at the sleek-haired girl, and both of their jaws dropped. "W-what happened to you, Hermione?" Ron asked with amazement, blushing furiously.  
  
"I was trying to get a hair cut, and the lady insisted on straightening my hair. It's all right I guess. How do you guys like it?" she asked while grinning.  
  
Harry and Ron stared at her, wide-mouthed. "It's, it looks very good on you, Hermione," Harry said honestly.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Come on, I'm still the same inside. It's not like people will actually notice me. I've always been a geek."  
  
Just as she said this, Draco Malfoy came strolling over, trying to look cool in front of Hermione. He glared at Ron and Harry, but smiled sweetly at Hermione. "So, who are you?" he asked. Ron and Harry burst out laughing.  
  
Hermione stared at him with digust. "You mean you don't even recognize me, the Mudblood?"  
  
Malfoy's mouth dropped open. She flashed him a bright smile. Her brown hair had become sleek, shiny, and straight. Her eyes gleamed more, and she seemed to be so confident of herself. And her teeth looked better than over, making her smile gleam more.  
  
"Oh my gosh, it's Granger!" he squeaked.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, as Malfoy took his seat, still gaping at Hermione Granger. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Hermione sat down with Harry and Ron in the Great Hall. After the Sorting, everybody got to eating dinner. It was fun to be with her best friends again.  
  
"I have an announcement to make," Professor Dumbledore said, clinking his goblet with his wand.  
  
All the wizards and witches quieted down. Dumbledore chuckled. "This year is perhaps the best year we will ever have." He pointed to a pretty, young lady. "Professor Borowin is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She is looking forward to meeting all of you."  
  
A few guys let out whistles.  
  
"Fifth years will be taking OWLs."  
  
Groans erupted from the fifth year students.  
  
"And there will be two big dances. One in November, and one in March."  
  
Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She still remembered Krum, who broke up with her just like that. She didn't mind too much. He had been so rude though, saying they couldn't even be friends.  
  
She glanced at Harry who was glancing at Cho. Of course he would want to go with Cho. She was his dream. Hermione sighed.  
  
"What you want most is what you can't get," she said to herself.  
  
During the summer, Hermione had thought so much about Harry. Maybe that kiss on the cheek had changed things, but she just felt so different around Harry.  
  
"All right," Dumbledore continued. "Please continue to enjoy the meal!"  
  
"You okay, Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good," she answered. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
First week of classes was all right, Hermione thought. She had enjoyed her classes. They were absolutely perfect for her. But sometimes she was just never satisfied enough. Hermione would always be Hermione. Maybe she had changed a little on the outside, but that made no difference to her person.  
  
It was Saturday, and Hermione was up for a walk to the library. Just as she was about to leave, she bumped into Harry. Her mouth dropped open just a little bit.  
  
"Oh hey, Hermione," greeted Harry. His arm was wrapped around Cho Chang.  
  
She gaped at them both, and didn't say anything.  
  
"Um, are you okay?" Cho asked in her oh-so-sweet voice.  
  
Hermione's mind froze. "Wh-wh-what?" she stammered.  
  
Harry and Cho just stared at her and then walked past. Hermione groaned loudly and stormed out of the room.  
  
Cho and Harry exchanged looks. "Do you think she's okay?" Cho asked.  
  
"I don't know." Harry shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Harry and Cho? Since when?" Hermione grumbled as she walked down the corridor. She stopped. "Wait, what am I so mad about? He's just my friend. I should be happy for him." She frowned and continued walking. "But still, it's just. just."  
  
She didn't look where she was going and bumped heads with somebody else.  
  
"Ow!" said a male voice.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" she screamed.  
  
Draco Malfoy smirked. "So, Granger, a little feisty, huh?"  
  
She rubbed her head. "What do you want?"  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "I would like an apology, but that's too much to ask. What's your problem?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Nothing. Harry and Cho are going out," she said.  
  
Malfoy nodded. "I know how you feel. Katheryn and Sean are going out too."  
  
Hermione glanced at him. "Who's Kathryn and who's Sean?"  
  
Malfoy gritted his teeth. They continued walking while he said, "They are both Slytherins. You see, Kathryn is this girl who I really like and we use to go out." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Kathryn and I had gone out on a few dates during the summer. She was really, extremely pretty. A little snobby, but still pretty nice," he continued.  
  
"You are so shallow," Hermione said.  
  
"Anyway, she dumped me one day for apparently no reason," Malfoy said. "Then I saw her and this other guy named Sean together."  
  
Hermione nodded sympathetically. "I know how you feel."  
  
Wait a second. Why was she talking to Malfoy in the first place? He realized this too and gave her a mean look.  
  
"Don't ever talk to me again, Mudblood," he yelled and walked away.  
  
"Fine! Like I want to!" she hollered after him.  
  
She shook her head, but the corners of her mouth lifted a little. At least she wasn't the most miserable person. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Hermione returned to the Gryffindor Common Room, her spirits a little bit higher, but still feeling pretty miserable.  
  
"Maybe I've liked Harry all this time and never really knew," she said to herself.  
  
She glanced at the room. Harry and Cho were cozying up on a couch. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Was Cho even allowed to be in the Gryffindor Common Room?  
  
Whatever.  
  
Hermione settled herself down on another couch and read the book she had borrowed from the library, [u] History of Magic [/u]. She tried not to look at Cho or Harry.  
  
"Do you know what's up with them?" somebody interrupted her.  
  
"ACK! Can't you see I'm reading?" Hermione snapped.  
  
Ron shrugged. "Sorry. Didn't know you'd be so cranky."  
  
"Oh sorry, Ron."  
  
Ron pointed to Cho and Harry. "Can you explain that?"  
  
Hermione glared at them both and covered her face with her book. "No I can not. Why don't you talk it over with Harry? Or maybe he's too busy with Cho."  
  
"What's your problem? He likes her, remember?"  
  
Hermione just sighed.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and then gave her a sly smile. "Oh, I see."  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Somebody has a little crush," Ron laughed.  
  
"Oh I do not. He's just my friend. I'm just annoyed he hasn't told me, that's all."  
  
"Sure." Ron said sarcastically. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"I get it," Ron said a few minutes later.  
  
"What?" Hermione put her book down. "Get what?"  
  
"You've always liked him as a friend."  
  
"Ron, I hate to say this, but you are stupid," Hermione said. "Duh I've liked him as a friend. He is my friend."  
  
"I know, but now you like him as more," Ron said.  
  
"Ron, he's going to hear us," she hissed.  
  
"He can't. He's too busy with Cho. Besides, he's all the way across the room," Ron said.  
  
"Oh thanks a lot. You just made me feel worse."  
  
"You see?" Ron replied. "You do like him."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Or maybe you're just jealous because Harry won't spend so much time with you anymore."  
  
Hermione slapped her book shut. "Or maybe, Ron, maybe I am just not in a very good mood." She stood up, threw the book on the ground, and walked out of the room.  
  
Ron stared at the book she had just thrown down. Hermione was not the kind of girl to throw down her books.  
  
"Maybe I'll talk to Harry later," he said to himself.  
  
Hermione walked down the hall, feeling so angry.  
  
She sighed and sat down on a chair. "Why am I so mad? Harry is my best friend and I should be happy for him," she told herself again.  
  
Just then Draco Malfoy popped up in front of her.  
  
"Mudblood, why do we keep on running into each other?"  
  
Hermione glared at him. "I don't know. Must be fate," she said sarcastically.  
  
"You're upset about Potter and Ms. Perfect, aren't you?" Malfoy sneered. He sat down on the chair next to hers.  
  
Hermione stared at him for a second. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Do you have a date for the dance?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Are you kidding? I'd never go with you!"  
  
Hermione giggled. "Duh, like I'd want to go with you."  
  
"Then why are you asking me? Besides, I already told you about Kathryn. She's the only girl I'd want to date."  
  
Hermione brightened up. "Will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
Malfoy gave her the weirdest look he could make. "You're kidding me. Besides, the dance is so far away. Why think about it now?"  
  
Hermione giggled again. "No, you see, I have the greatest idea."  
  
"What kind of idiot idea do you have now? We hate each other."  
  
"Then why have we been talking lately?"  
  
"We haven't," Malfoy reminded her. "Only once or twice."  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, we can go to the dance together, and make Harry and Kathryn jealous!" she exclaimed.  
  
Malfoy gave her a blank look.  
  
"But we're going to have to convince everybody that we actually like each other," Hermione continued. "That means we're on first name basis."  
  
"Wait, I haven't even agreed to this. And do you actually like Harry?" he laughed.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Listen, we can make Kathryn like you again, and maybe Harry will ask me out."  
  
"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," Malfoy muttered. "Besides, how are we going to convince people that we actually like each other? We can't stand each other."  
  
"We'll figure it out. So, do you want to do it?"  
  
Malfoy inhaled. "Deal," he finally said. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Okay, Draco," Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"Right, Hermione."  
  
"So um, what should we do now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? This is your brilliant idea," Draco replied.  
  
"Um, maybe we should do this tomorrow," said Hermione.  
  
Draco nodded. "Uh yeah. Well, see you later, Granger. I mean Hermione."  
  
"Right, Draco," she said and waved goodbye.  
  
They walked their separate ways. Draco was thinking that Hermione had completely gone crazy. And Hermione was just. scheming her plan.  
  
The next morning Draco and Hermione met up right before breakfast, and walked hand in hand into the Great Hall. They were talking and laughing as if they had been best friends forever. And they ignored the fact that everyone was staring at them.  
  
However, a lot of people weren't really paying attention to them. After all, half the school didn't even know who Draco or Hermione was. But the Slytherin table and the Gryffindor table had gone dead silent.  
  
"Bye, Draco!" Hermione called as Draco walked to the Slytherin table. Draco waved and Hermione took her seat where she usually sat.  
  
"Oh. My. Gosh. You have gone crazy!" Ron screamed. "Fraternizing with the enemy!" he screeched in her face.  
  
"Chill, Ron. Draco's really nice. We're really great friends," she said, laughing.  
  
"Since when?" Harry questioned. Hermione just shrugged.  
  
Everybody at the Gryffindor stared at her.  
  
Hermione sat, quietly eating when suddenly, "AHHH! You guys, I just had the weirdest daydream!"  
  
Hermione jumped and spilt her orange juice. It immediately sunk into the floor. She sighed. "Ron, don't scare me like that."  
  
He grinned. "Sorry, I just had a weird dream of you and Draco holding hands."  
  
Hermione just smiled. "We were holding hands, Ron."  
  
"Oh boy. What has the world become?" Ron replied. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
On Monday morning, Hermione returned to classes feeling a little better. Harry was acting really weird around her. Was that a good thing? Maybe.  
  
She breezed through her classes and did her homework really fast. Everything seemed to be going fine. Especially since Draco and her were getting along. Even though it was fake, it was nice. She had his help during Potions when Snape started yelling at her.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked when they were in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I poke you?"  
  
Hermione gave him a very surprised look. "Why would you need to poke me?"  
  
"You know, if it hurts, it means I'm dreaming."  
  
She burst out laughing. "Ron, you have to poke yourself. Not somebody else!"  
  
Ron turned red. "Whatever."  
  
"Anyway, don't worry about Draco and me. We're really good friends."  
  
"Looks like more to me."  
  
"He's a nice guy."  
  
"His father's a death eater!"  
  
"He's not."  
  
Ron shrugged. "Whatever. I don't think it's a good idea."  
  
"Look, don't worry about it."  
  
Ron sighed. "If you say so, but he's just really, really. mean."  
  
Hermione thought for a minute and then replied, "I don't know, Ron. I think he's changed." And she really meant it that time. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ron sighed. "I don't think this is a good idea at all. I mean it."  
  
Hermione flashed him a sweet smile. "Ron. Really, don't worry about me. I'll be all right."  
  
"I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Hermione playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Aww, you are so sweet."  
  
Ron looked disgusted. "Whatever. I'm going to go do my homework now. See you later."  
  
"Homework? He never does his own homework. He begs me to do it for him," Hermione said to herself.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
Hermione got up from where she was sitting and exited the room. She was up for a stroll around Hogwarts. It was evening. The corridors were dimmed yet still bright enough to see. A few portraits waved towards her, while another few scowled as if she wasn't supposed to be out at this time.  
  
She passed a few people. Neville Longbottom, running away from who knew what. A couple Hufflepuffs laughing. Some other people she didn't recognize. Harry and Cho walking with laced fingers. Ugh. The love couple. Two Slytherins who looked oddly familiar.  
  
Hermione searched her brain for anything about the Slytherins.  
  
Draco Malfoy's voice popped inside her head, "Then I saw her and this other guy named Sean together."  
  
He had pointed out Kathryn and Sean to Hermione, and now she saw them. The couple stopped in front of her. Kathryn was giving Hermione an evil stare while Sean wrapped his arm around Kathryn's waist, whispering into her ear.  
  
"So," Kathryn said. "This is the famous Hermione Granger?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Might be."  
  
"Since when are you and Draco an item?" Kathryn laughed a cold laugh that sent a chill down Hermione's back.  
  
"We are not an item. Just friends."  
  
Kathryn scoffed and motioned Sean to keep on walking.  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up in a mess. She had a huge headache. She quickly ran to the shower, turning the faucet on to icy cold, hoping her headache would leave her, but it didn't. She shivered. The coldness only reminded her of the Slytherin house.  
  
She dried herself and got dressed in her usual Hogwarts robes.  
  
After gathering up her books and getting ready for classes, she waited for Ron and Harry, more Ron than Harry, to walk with her to class.  
  
Harry came down first. "Hermione, I think we have to talk."  
  
"About what?" she asked with a fake smile.  
  
"Cho and me. I'm sorry I never told you. We started going out during the summer."  
  
"Oh okay, that's great," she said, trying to hide the irony in her voice.  
  
"You okay with it?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Okay, that's good." Harry hesitated. "So are we still friends?"  
  
"Why wouldn't we be?"  
  
"Well, you hanging around Draco and all."  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Yeah."  
  
"He hasn't been bothering me lately."  
  
When is this boy going to shut up? Hermione thought.  
  
"So I guess he's not so bad anymore."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"So how are your classes?"  
  
"Harry! I'm fine, okay!" she finally snapped.  
  
Harry gazed at her. She couldn't help notice the warmth in his green eyes.  
  
"Look I'm sorry. I've been in a bad mood lately, that's all," Hermione sighed. "Oh, okay."  
  
They both fell silent.  
  
"Listen," Hermione finally said. "I'm going on ahead to class, I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
She walked off, feeling confused and angry at the same time. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione sat down on a seat out of the Great Hall. She shifted her feet several times. Why did she feel so uncomfortable?  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
Hermione turned around to see Draco walking towards her.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Draco sat beside her. "Are you all right?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Not really."  
  
"Oh come on. I never knew Hermione Granger to be so depressed all the time," Draco teased.  
  
Hermione smiled a little. "You're right. I don't even know what I'm so mad about. I'm not that hungry though. I already had a little bit of dinner Are you up for a walk?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He and Hermione stood up. They stood there for a second until Hermione laughed nervously and started walking.  
  
"So, what's up?" he asked.  
  
"I met Kathryn and Sean."  
  
Draco didn't say anything.  
  
"Yeah, Kathryn's got Sean doing anything she wants."  
  
"She's always doing that to people," Draco muttered.  
  
"Do you still like her?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco hesitated. "Well yeah. She and I used to be really good friends. She wasn't so mean before, you know. Then she met Sean. and well, she dumped me."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Hermione.  
  
"It's all right," said Draco.  
  
"Wow, look, here's my first class," Hermione said, gesturing towards the Professor McGonagall's class room.  
  
They stood looking at each other. "Well, um, bye Hermione," Draco said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Later on that evening.  
  
"So, what are you up lately?" Draco asked Hermione as they were taking a walk outside.  
  
"Nothing much, why?"  
  
"Oh great, look who's coming," Draco whispered and put his arm around Hermione and hugged her close. Kathryn and Sean were also walking around the lake.  
  
The four stopped in front of each other.  
  
"Hullo, Draco," said Kathryn, looking a bit trouble-minded.  
  
"Hey, have you met Hermione?" Draco asked, gesturing towards Hermione, who kissed Draco on the cheek. He froze.  
  
Kathryn gave Hermione an ironic look. Sean tried to put his arm around Kathryn, but she pulled away.  
  
"Well, we'll see you around," said Draco. Kathryn motioned Sean to walk with her, and they passed Draco. Once they were out of earshot, Draco grinned at Hermione. "That was great. She's so angry."  
  
Hermione blushed. "Yeah, I know."  
  
They faced each other. "So." Draco said uncomfortably.  
  
Their faces leaned in until a few inches apart when Hermione suddenly said, "Uh, I have to go um do something. See you later, Draco." She turned around and headed back to the building.  
  
Hermione ran into the Gryffindor Common Room and sat down. A few minutes later, Ron came stumbling down into the room.  
  
"Hermione? What's up with you?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione was busy doing her homework when Ron interrupted her. She gritted her teeth and stared up at Ron, who's face was full of worry. Hermione dropped her quill and sighed. "We've had this conversation before, Ron."  
  
"Yes, but that time you weren't exactly, well."  
  
She sighed again. "Ron."  
  
"You never have time for your true friends anymore," Ron said sadly.  
  
"Oh? And what about Harry?"  
  
"Um, he's. he's."  
  
Hermione groaned. "So you stand up for Harry, and you think everything is my fault, don't you?"  
  
"No. I don't!" Ron protested.  
  
"Look, I have to tell you something," she said quietly. "We have to go somewhere where nobody can hear us though."  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows. Hermione dragged him to a spot where they were out of earshot.  
  
"Now you can't tell anyone! If you do I'll put you in a room of spiders!"  
  
Ron shuddered. "Okay, I won't tell. What is it?"  
  
Hermione inhaled and then exhaled deeply.  
  
"Are you planning on telling me today? Or maybe we should stay here until next year!" 


	12. Chapter 12

"Listen, it's not real," she said.  
  
"What's not real?"  
  
"Me and Draco."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, completely confused.  
  
"We are faking it."  
  
"I knew it!" he yelled. Hermione shushed him and gave him a look. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Don't you dare say a word to anyone. Remember. spiders." Hermione said.  
  
Ron shuddered again. "Don't Hermione."  
  
"I won't as long as you don't tell. No one."  
  
"I won't Hermione!"  
  
"Good, because remember. spiders!"  
  
Ron shrieked.  
  
Hermione shook her head and then went back to working on her homework. She picked up her quill, nibbled at the end a little bit, breathed in, and then continued doing her homework in peace.  
  
"I can't believe I almost kissed Draco," she thought. She immediately shook her head. What was she thinking? She had to concentrate on her studies, not Draco Malfoy. But she couldn't help thinking. if she had waited just a few seconds more, they would've kissed.  
  
"Get a grip, Hermione," she said to herself. "It's not real."  
  
Over the next week, Hermione spent half her time studying, and she used the other half of the time to hang out with Draco. The more she talked with him, the more she got to know him. It took her mind off of Harry and Cho, which had been clouding her head since forever.  
  
It was like they were actually becoming friends. And Hermione didn't dislike the feeling either.  
  
Draco did have a soft side to him after all.  
  
"You're not too bad, Granger, not too bad," Draco said to Hermione one day, while grinning.  
  
She giggled. "I'd have to say the same thing about you, Malfoy." She kissed him on the cheek, and Draco blushed bright red.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked her.  
  
She flushed pink. "Um, well, we have to practice, just in case Kathryn or Harry showed up," she covered up.  
  
"How's this?" Draco kissed her on the lips. It was simple and sweet. When they drew apart, Hermione stared at him, shocked and amazed at what had just happened.  
  
"That's. that's good," she said honestly.  
  
Draco smiled. "Yeah, that would be a shocker for Kathryn, wouldn't it?"  
  
"It. it would," Hermione replied.  
  
Hermione sat dreamily at her seat next to Harry. All she could think about was the feeling of Draco's lips brushing against hers. She almost slapped herself. It wasn't real, yet it felt so real. Maybe she was going out of her mind, like Ron had said.  
  
She grinned at Harry next to her. "Yeah," she thought. "It's completely fake. By the time this trick is over, Draco and I will be back to hating each other, and Harry might ask me out." Her thoughts shifted from Draco over to Harry.  
  
"You okay? You haven't eaten anything!" Harry said, pointing to Hermione's plate.  
  
She laughed. "Yeah, I'm not hungry."  
  
Hermione went back into her daydream. Harry stared at her for a long, long time. Then he spoke up, "Hermione, I'm just wondering, but what's going on between you and Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione jumped in her seat a little bit. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Well, you and Malfoy are acting as if. as if you're."  
  
"Yeah." she said dreamily.  
  
Harry frowned. "Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked over where Draco was sitting. He was talking with Crabbe and Goyle, and didn't notice Hermione staring.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione turned around sharply. "Sorry Harry. What were you going to say?"  
  
"Nothing, never mind," he sighed.  
  
Ron looked between Hermione and Harry. "Hey, Harry, can we step out for a second?"  
  
Hermione looked at Ron in alarm. "Ron! Spiders!"  
  
Ron groaned. "Don't do that to me! Don't worry Hermione. I'm asking him something else," he said.  
  
Hermione sighed with relief. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Harry, did anything happen over the summer that you might want to tell your old pal?" Ron asked him.  
  
"No," said Harry, busy staring at Hermione.  
  
"Hm," said Ron. He snapped his fingers in front of Harry's eyes but Harry didn't budge. "What are you looking out?" he asked impatiently.  
  
Harry didn't answer.  
  
Ron sighed heavily. "Harry, what happened between you and Cho during the summer?"  
  
"Depends. What happened between Hermione and Malfoy?"  
  
"Since when do you care?"  
  
Harry blushed. "Well, Hermione's my best friend and everything. And Malfoy is my worst enemy."  
  
"Has he been bothering you lately?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, you see? That's solved."  
  
Harry turned to look at Ron. "Cho and I met up over the summer and decided we really liked each other. That's it," he said, shrugging.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say, Harry."  
  
"Announcements!" Dumbledore cried from the Great Hall.  
  
Ron pat Harry's shoulder and grinned. "Harry, we'd better go see what Dumbledore has to say."  
  
Harry nodded and the two walked back and took a seat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"We're moving the upcoming dance to October the fifteenth. I'm sorry for any inconvenience. The dance that was supposed to occur in March has not been decided when it will be held. We will tell you when we decide. Thank you very much!" Dumbledore announced.  
  
"Wonder why's that?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry.  
  
"Haven't got a clue," answered Ron. "But October the fifteenth is in two weeks! How am I supposed to get a date by then?"  
  
Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Since when did Hogwarts become obsessed with these stupid dances?" muttered Ron. "I liked it back in the beginning years."  
  
"So," said Harry casually. "Who are you thinking of taking?"  
  
"I already told you, Harry. I don't know," answered Ron.  
  
"I actually was talking to Hermione."  
  
Hermione gave him a questionable look. "I'll probably go with Draco, why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. I'll probably go with Cho," he answered with a little smugness in his voice.  
  
"At least you two have got dates. I haven't got anybody to go with."  
  
"Big surprise," said Hermione sarcastically. "You never knew girls existed until the Yule Ball."  
  
Ron blushed crimson. "Sorry about that," he apologized.  
  
After dinner, Hermione walked back to the Common Room when she was stopped by Draco.  
  
"Hey," she said. "So."  
  
He grinned and took her hand. "So I have a question."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Would you like to go to the dance with me, Hermione Granger?"  
  
She smiled brightly "I most certainly would!" And she kissed him on the cheek as Harry watched them from a distance away, feeling very odd inside.  
  
"Mr. Potter, why haven't you added the pig snout powder to the cauldron?" Professor Snape hissed. "That is completely going to mess up the process, and your Elixir will not be complete."  
  
Harry didn't hear a word Snape had heard. He was thinking about Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Go ahead," Hermione whispered. "Add the powder in!"  
  
"Miss Granger, telling Potter how to do his potion? Ten points from Gryffindor. You know cheating is not permitted in this class, Potter."  
  
She stared at Snape. "I was just telling him the same thing that you-"  
  
"Talking back? Five more points from Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione shut her mouth. Harry groaned silently and added the powder to his mixture. A cloud of smoke rose from his cauldron. Snape stared at it with disapproval.  
  
"Potions was awful, wasn't it?" Ron said right after the three had gotten out of the dungeons.  
  
"It's all right, Harry," Hermione said. "It wasn't as bad as Ron's."  
  
"Hey! Who's side are you taking?" Ron demanded.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "It's not Harry's fault! You, Ron, on the other hand, should've been listening to Professor Snape!"  
  
"And Harry wasn't?"  
  
"It's all right you guys. Snape is always taking points from Gryffindor anyway." Harry made a face.  
  
Just then Cho Chang came from the corner, her long black hair swinging behind her back. She flashed a smile at Harry. Harry stared blankly at her.  
  
"Are you all right, Harry?" she stopped in front of Ron, Hermione, and Harry.  
  
"Yeah," he lied. Suddenly, Cho wasn't all that to him anymore. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay." Cho said. "Are you okay, Harry?"  
  
Harry didn't answer.  
  
"Um, we'll just leave you two alone," said Ron. He pulled Hermione with him. Cho and Harry were left alone in the hallway.  
  
"So, the dance is coming up in two weeks," Cho said, smiling. Harry had to admit, she was looking very beautiful. But something that was once there was now missing. Something Harry saw in Hermione.  
  
Wait. Hermione? Hermione was his best friend, and he had never thought of her as more.  
  
"Yeah," he finally said.  
  
Cho gave him a confused look. "Are you thinking of taking a certain someone?" She asked, obviously meaning herself.  
  
"Well, no," he started to say, then he saw Cho's surprised, hurt expression. "I mean no I'm not thinking of taking just a certain someone."  
  
Cho raised her eyebrows, waiting for more.  
  
Harry silently sighed and prayed that something would happen so he would not have to ask Cho.  
  
"Would you like to go with me?" he finally said, regretting it.  
  
"Sure!" she said happily.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth and walked away.  
  
"Um, Harry, where are you going?" Cho asked.  
  
"To Divination, of course."  
  
"Okay. I just thought you might want to walk me to my class first."  
  
All of a sudden, Cho just seemed like a needy, clingy girl with a pretty face. The thought faded away from Harry.  
  
"Um, if I'm late, Professor Trelawny will really get angry, I'm sorry. I'll see you later," he said.  
  
Cho looked slightly disappointed but waved and walked away.  
  
"Today," Professor Trelawny said dramatically. "We will be learning about the signs of death."  
  
"Oh no, not again," muttered Ron.  
  
"We cannot predict death easily," she said, sighing. "It is very difficult. And for me to teach you would be difficult. We will learn the signs of death!"  
  
She rambled on and on, with almost nobody listening to her except Parvarti Patil and Lavender Brown.  
  
"Ron?" Harry said.  
  
"Yup?"  
  
"I think I don't like Cho anymore," he said truthfully.  
  
Ron acted like it was a shock. "Cho? But she was your crush for. for quite a while."  
  
"I know. But all she's been doing is wanting to be around me, and it drives me crazy."  
  
Ron shrugged. "I thought you wanted that."  
  
"Are you kidding me?"  
  
Ron gave him another surprised look. "Well, is that the only reason why you don't like her anymore?"  
  
Harry hesitated. "Well, I'm not sure. I think I like somebody else, but then again, I'm not very positive."  
  
Ron immediately knew he was referring to Hermione. And then he thought of the eight-legged spiders Hermione threatened if he told anybody about her plan. His teeth chattered.  
  
"Ron Weasley!" Professor Trelawny shouted. "Look at his teeth! It means he is experiencing a cold, cold moment."  
  
Ron's teeth stopped moving. "Wha?"  
  
"Is it true that a relative of yours passed away recently?" she asked, her eyes bulging.  
  
"No."  
  
"A pet?"  
  
"Well, our owl is really sick, but no he hasn't died."  
  
The professor stared at him for a moment. Then she went back to teaching. Ron snickered.  
  
"So who is this other person?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Someone you know."  
  
"It's working!" Ron whispered to Hermione after dinner. "Your plan is working!"  
  
"Did I not tell you to not speak about it?"  
  
"He likes you. He won't admit it, but I think he definitely likes you. He even said that he's starting to not like Cho as much."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, well, that's cool. What's wrong with Cho?"  
  
"I don't know. He said that she's too needy or something."  
  
"But she's really nice."  
  
Ron laughed. "What's your problem? I thought you were destined to have Harry break up with Cho."  
  
She shrugged. "Yeah, I do, but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I don't know. I think Harry should be able to pick who he wants to be with."  
  
Ron shook his head and sat down. "Then why don't you just stop things with Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Well, we're still doing that plan thingy."  
  
"Hermione! You are so confusing, just forget it. Just never talk to me about this again!" he said. He stood up and walked to the boys' dormitories. "I don't get it with girls," he muttered. "They change their mind too much."  
  
Hermione sat down. Why hadn't she broken up things with Draco? I mean, he was a nice guy. Maybe they could just be friends. But she liked spending so much time with Draco. He was so sweet.  
  
She opened up her book to take her mind off of Harry and Draco. It was all too much.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Hey Draco," said Kathryn. She flipped her long, sandy brown hair and smiled.  
  
Draco glanced at her. "Oh, hi Kathryn. You're speaking to me now?"  
  
"I just might," she said, getting closer to him. Draco sat down on a couch in the Slytherin Common Room. She sat down beside him.  
  
"Don't you have something to do?" he asked, feeling irritated.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Don't you need to be with Sean?" Draco emphasized the word Sean.  
  
"What is up with you?" she demanded. "It's like you're always hanging around with that Granger girl." She paused and then continued. "What about me?"  
  
"You? You dumped me!" Draco said, his face feeling hot.  
  
"Go ahead. See if I care," Kathryn snapped, her face turning red. She left Draco alone.  
  
He sighed with relief. "Finally she left," he said. He bit his lip. Wasn't Kathryn the one that he had always wanted to be with? Now all he cared was to have her out of his way.  
  
He stood up, strolled over to the portrait, which swung open, allowing him to step outside. He walked through the corridors. Hermione's face was everywhere. He still remembered when she still had that bushy hair of hers. Did he like her then? Well, not really, after all, he did call her a Mudblood. And he had hated Potter too. But now, he didn't care much for Potter or Weasley.  
  
Draco sighed. Hermione was right. He was just shallow. He was probably only falling for Hermione because she was pretty now. She wasn't bad before, just. just not as attractive.  
  
Why did he even bother? It wasn't like he was actually falling for Hermione, was he? It was fake. All part of the plan.  
  
"The plan," he whispered to himself.  
  
"Yeah, the plan," somebody else said. He turned around and faced Hermione.  
  
Hermione felt her heart leap. Seeing Draco made her feel so warm inside.  
  
"You came down here too?" Draco asked, opening the door to go outside.  
  
"Yeah," she said.  
  
Silence. The sky had turned purple and pink. Hermione sat down on a bench outdoors. Draco sat down with her.  
  
"I have something to tell you," said Draco.  
  
"Really?" replied Hermione. "I have something to say to you also."  
  
"I think." both of them started but then stopped.  
  
iI think I don't like Harry anymore /I was what Hermione wanted to say, but she couldn't bring herself to say it.  
  
i I think I like you, Hermione /I was what Draco was meaning to tell her, but he couldn't make his lips move.  
  
"I think we're going to have a blast at the dance," Hermione blurted out.  
  
"Yeah, Harry will be real jealous once he sees you with me," Draco said quickly, feeling his heart sink.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Don't be so sure of yourself!"  
  
The sun sank down lower and lower, and the sky turned darker and darker, into a bluish purple color.  
  
"We'd better go," Draco said. "It's getting late."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said in a disappointed tone.  
  
"Well, um, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah," she repeated.  
  
"So, er, bye Hermione."  
  
"Bye. Draco."  
  
Draco opened the door for Hermione. She stepped in. They both looked at each other for a moment. Hermione quickly walked away. 


End file.
